Notes (UT HP/PKMN)
Caught Pokemon and Levels *2 dragon-type Pokemon Kanto Journey Pokemon (22) *Pikachu M (LVL: 84) **Electric **Ability: Static: 30% chance that the attacking foe will be paralyzed upon contact. **Hidden: Lightningrod: Electric-type moves are drawn to this Pokémon. Electric-type moves will do no damage and the Pokémon's SP ATK is raised one stage. **Moves: Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Agility, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Feint, Double Team, Spark, Discharge, Slam, Wild Charge, Light Screen, Thunder, Protect, Brick Break, Volt Tackle, Thunder Punch, Magnet Rise, Iron Tail, Electroweb, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/025.shtml *Fearow F (LVL: 80) **Normal/Flying **Keen Eye: Opponent cannot lower this Pokémon’s accuracy. The Pokémon ignores evasion boosts of the opponent. **Hidden Ability: Sniper: Power of critical-hit moves is increased to 225% rather than 150%. **Moves: Aerial Ace, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Peck, Mirror Move, Assurance, Agility, Roost, Drill Peck, Drill Run, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/022.shtml *Pidgeot M (LVL: 80) **Flying/Normal **Keen Eye: Opponent cannot lower this Pokémon’s accuracy. The Pokémon ignores evasion boosts of the opponent. **Big Pecks: Protects the Pokémon from Defense-lowering effects. **Moves: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister, Aerial Ace, Agility, Wing Attack, Roost, Tailwind, Mirror Move, Air Slash, Hurricane, Steel Wing, Giga Impact, Defog, Heatwave, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/018.shtml *Gyarados M (LVL: 80) **Water/Flying -- Water/Dark **Intimidate: Upon entering battle, the opponent’s Attack lowers one stage. In a Double Battle, both opponents’ Attack are lowered. Pokémon with the Clear Body, Hyper Cutter, or White Smoke ability are unaffected. **Hidden Ability: Moxie: Attack is raised by one stage when the Pokémon knocks out another Pokémon. **Moves: Bite, Thrash, Hydro Pump, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Hurricane, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, **Mega-Evolves into Mega-Gyarados. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/130.shtml *Dragonite M (LVL: 80) **Dragon/Flying **Shed Skin: Every turn, it has a 1 in 3 chance of healing from a status condition (BURN, PARALYZE, SLEEP, POISON, FREEZE). **Marvel Scale: Defense is increased by 50% when induced with a status (BURN, PARALYZE, SLEEP, POISON, FREEZE). **Hidden Ability: Multiscale: Reduces damage afflicted to the Pokémon by 50% if at maximum HP. (As Dragonite) **Moves: Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Safeguard, Wing Attack, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Thunder, Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Water Pulse, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/149.shtml *Charizard M (LVL: 80) FBP: Makes it like a level 200 at 110. **Fire/Flying -- Dragon/Fire **Blaze 50%+ Fire power at 1/3 HP **Hidden Ability: Solar Power: 1.5x during sunshine. **Moves: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Wing Attack, Flare Blitz (for Powder attacks), Heat Wave, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Air Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Blast Burn, Inferno, Submission, Seismic Toss, Fire Blast, Overheat, Steel Wing, Hyper Beam, Draco Meteor, Has Charizardite X. Can channel heat within his body to dispel the electricity. 8 feet tall and can carry two times his body weight and lift the same with his arms and legs. **Mega-evolves into Mega Charizard X. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/006.shtml *Venusaur F (LVL: 80) **Grass/Poison **Overgrow 50%+ grass atk power at 1/3 HP. **Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll: When sunny, the Pokémon’s Speed doubles. However, Speed will not double on the turn weather becomes Strong Sunlight. **Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Double-Edge, Synthesis, Petal Blizzard, Solar Beam, Frenzy Plant, Energy Ball, Double-Edge, Toxic, Venoshock, Protect, Seed Bomb, Light Screen, Safeguard, Earthquake, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, Attract, Rest, Grass Knot, Sleep Talk, Giga Drain, Stomping Tantrum, Reflect, **Mega-evolves into Mega Venusaur. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/003.shtml *Blastoise M (LVL: 80) **Water **Torrent: When HP is below 1/3rd its maximum, power of Water-type moves is increased by 50%. **Hidden Ability: Rain Dish: If Heavy Rain weather is in effect, recovers 1/16th max Hit Points at the end of the turn. **Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Skull Bash, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, **Mega-evolves into Mega Blastoise. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/009.shtml *Steelix M (LVL: 80) **Steel/Ground **Sturdy: The Pokémon will remain with 1 HP if it was going to be knocked out by a move when at full Hit Points, and it is immune to One Hit KO moves. **Moves: Tackle, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Stealth Rock, Rage, Gyro Ball, Smack Down, Dragon Breath, Slam, Mud Sport, Rock Slide, Iron Tail, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Crunch, Dig, Stone Edge, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Heavy Slam, Fire Fang, Explosion, Giga Impact, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Stomping Tantrum, **Mega-Evolves into Mega Steelix. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/208.shtml *Alakazam F (through trade) (LVL: 80) **Psychic **Synchronize: When this Pokémon becomes Poisoned, Paralyzed, or Burned, so does the opponent. However, Fire-type and Water Veil ability Pokémon cannot be Burned, Poison-type and Steel-type and Immunity ability Pokémon cannot be Poisoned, and Limber ability Pokémon cannot be Paralyzed. **Hidden Ability: Magic Guard: Prevents all damage except from direct-attack moves. **Moves: Psychic, Future Sight, Recover, Psybeam, Disable, Reflect, Teleport, Telekinesis, Miracle Eye, Psycho Cut, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Dream Eater, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Signal Beam, **Mega-Evolves into Mega Alakazam. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/065.shtml *Gengar F (through trade) (LVL: 80) **Ghost/Poison **Cursed Body: When a move hits the Pokémon, that move has a 30% chance of getting disabled. **Moves: Shadow Punch, Mean Look, Destiny Bond, Shadow Ball, Hex, Nightmare, Toxic, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Venoshock, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Sludge Bomb, Shadow Claw, Explosion, Poison Jab, Ice Punch, Nightshade, **Mega-Evolves into Mega Gengar. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/094.shtml *Electivire M (through trade) (LVL: 80) **Electric **Motor Drive: The Pokémon takes no damage from Electric-type attacks and Speed raises by one level. **Hidden Ability: Vital Spirit: The Pokémon cannot be Asleep while having this ability. **Moves: Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Swift, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Punch, Discharge, Low Kick, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Giga Impact, Electric Terrain, Hyper Beam, Ion Deluge, Fire Punch, Protect, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Double Team, Psychic, Focus Blast, Rock Slide, Wild Charge, Ice Punch, Magnet Rise, Electroweb. Iron Tail, Focus Punch, Stomping Tantrum, **Z-Move: Gigavolt Impact https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/466.shtml *Magmortar M (LVL: 80) **Fire **Flame Body: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with Burn when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokémon. **Hidden Ability: Vital Spirit: The Pokémon cannot be Asleep while having this ability. **Moves: Smog, Ember, Smokescreen, Feint Attack, Fire Spin, Clear Smog, Flame Burst, Confuse Ray, Fire Punch, Lava Plume, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Can channel heat within his body to dispel the electricity. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/467.shtml *Golem (LVL: 80) **Rock/Ground **Rock Head: Does not receive recoil damage from recoil-causing damages. **Hidden: Sand Veil: Raises the Pokémon’s evasion during a sandstorm by one level. **Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock Polish, Rollout, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Smackdown, Bulldoze, Self-Destruct, Stealth Rock, Rock Blast, Earthquake, Explosion, Double-Edge, Stone Edge, Heavy Slam, Flamethrower, Thunder, Hyper Beam, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/076.shtml#standardlevel *Scizor F (LVL: 80) **Bug/Steel **Technician: Moves with a base power of 60 or less are boosted in power by 50%. **Hidden Ability: Light Metal: Halves the Pokémon's weight. **Moves: Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Pursuit, False Swipe, Agility, Wing Attack, Fury Cutter, Bullet Punch, Metal Claw, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Iron Head, Feint, Aerial Ace, **Mega-Evolves into Mega Scizor. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/212.shtml *Tyranitar (LVL: 82) **Rock/Ground **Shed Skin: Every turn, it has a 1 in 3 chance of healing from a status condition (BURN, PARALYZE, SLEEP, POISON, FREEZE). ** **Moves: Bite, Sandstorm, Chip away, Rock Slide, Thrash, Dark Pulse, Crunch, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Ice Beam, Thunder, Flamethrower, Rock Slide, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/248.shtml *Rhyperior M (LVL: 80) **Ground/Rock **Rock Head: Does not receive recoil damage from recoil-causing damages. **Hidden Ability: Reckless: The power of moves that have recoil damage is increased by 20%. **Moves: Horn Attack, Smack Down, Bulldoze, Rock Blast, Drill Run, Take Down, Stone Edge, Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Mega Horn, Horn Drill, Rock Wrecker, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/464.shtml *Houndoom F (LVL: 80) **Dark/Fire **Flash Fire: Activates when user is hit by a damaging Fire-type move (including Fire-type Hidden Power). Once activated, user’s Fire-type moves deal 1.5 times damage. While this ability is in effect, this Pokémon is immune to damage from Fire-type attacks and Fire-type Hidden Power (accuracy and effect from these moves are ignored). For Fire-type Pokémon with this ability, Will-O-Wisp activates this ability without having an effect. If a non-Fire-type Pokémon has this ability, Will-O-Wisp will activate the ability and will have an effect. **Moves: Thunder Fang, Inferno, Fire Fang, Smog, Roar, Bite, Feint Attack, Foul Play, Flamethower, Crunch, Feint Attack, Solar Beam, Shadow Ball, Toxic, Sludge Bomb, Will-O-Wisp, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Heat Wave, **Can channel heat within his body to dispel the electricity. **Mega-Evolves into Mega Houndoom. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/229.shtml *Aerodactyl F (LVL: 81) **Rock/Flying **Rock Head: Does not receive recoil damage from recoil-causing damages. **Moves: Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Giga Impact, Aerial Ace, Ancient Power, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Crunch, Wing Attack, Dragon Claw, Toxic, Earthquake, Double Team, Flamethrower, Sandstorm, Protect, Steel Wing, Rest, Sleep Talk, Roost, Earth Power, Dragon Pulse, Heat Wave, Sky Attack, Stealth Rock, **Mega-Evolves into Mega Aerodactyl. https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/142.shtml *Omastar F (LVL: 75) 75 when caught use link for listed moves. **Rock/Water **Shell Armor: Opponent’s moves cannot Critical Hit. **Moves: Hydro Pump, Ancient Power, Protect, Ice Beam, Dig, Toxic, Smack Down, Sandstorm, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Earth Power, Stealth Rock, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/139.shtml *Kabutops F (LVL: 75) 75 when caught use link for listed moves. **Rock/Water **Battle Armor: Opponent’s moves cannot Critical Hit. **Moves: Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Giga Drain, Toxic, Ice Beam, Sandstorm, Scald, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Earth Power, Water Pulse, Stealth Rock, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/141.shtml *Lapras F (LVL: 65) **Water/Ice **Water Absorb: The Pokémon heals up to 1/4 of its maximum Hit Points when hit with Water-type moves. **Hidden Ability: Hydration: All status problems: Burn, Paralysis, Sleep, Frozen and Poison, are healed when raining. **Moves: Perish Song, Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold, Psychic, Rain Dance, Sing, Brine, Thunderbolt, Protect, Safeguard, Dream Eater, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/131.shtml Johto Journey Pokemon (All from Hoenn) *Bagon M (LVL: 29) **Dragon **Rock Head: Does not receive recoil damage from recoil-causing damages. **Sheer Force: Moves with a secondary effect are increased in power by 30% but lose their secondary effect. **Moves: Ember, Bite, Dragon Breath, Headbutt, Crunch, Dragon Claw, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/371.shtml *Beldum Genderless (LVL: 15) **Steel/Psychic **Clear Body: Opponents’ moves which lower this Pokémon’s stats have no effect. However this Pokémon may lower its own stats with its own moves. **Light Metal: Halves the Pokémon's weight. **Moves: Take Down, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/374.shtml *Trapinch M (LVL: 22) **Ground **Arena Trap: The opponent cannot run nor switch. Flying-type Pokémon and Pokémon with the Levitate special ability are unaffected. If this Pokémon switches, the opponent is still trapped for that turn. The opponent may still switch by using Baton Pass. **Sheer Force: Moves with a secondary effect are increased in power by 30% but lose their secondary effect. **Moves: Bite, Feint Attack, Bulldoze, Sand Tomb, Rock Slide, Dig, Crunch, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/328.shtml *Aron M (LVL: 22) **Steel/Rock **Rock Head: Does not receive recoil damage from recoil-causing damages. **Heavy Metal: Doubles the Pokémon's weight. **Moves: Tackle, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect, Roar, Iron Head, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/304.shtml *Swablu (LVL: 15) **Normal/Flying **Natural Cure: The Pokémon’s status (BURN, PARALYZE, SLEEP, POISON, FREEZE) is healed when withdrawn from battle. **Cloud Nine: All weather effects are negated while the Pokémon is on the field. **Moves: Peck, Sing, Safeguard, Disarming Voice, Mist, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/333.shtml *Ralts F (LVL: 10) **Psychic/Fairy **Synchronize: When this Pokémon becomes Poisoned, Paralyzed, or Burned, so does the opponent. However, Fire-type and Water Veil ability Pokémon cannot be Burned, Poison-type and Steel-type and Immunity ability Pokémon cannot be Poisoned, and Limber ability Pokémon cannot be Paralyzed. **Telepathy: Prevents damage from team-mates during Double and Triple battles **Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/280.shtml *Absol M (LVL: 29) **Dark **Super Luck: Raises the critical-hit ratio of moves by one level. **Justified: Attack is raised by one stage when the Pokémon is hit by a Dark-type move. **Moves: Perish Song, Mean Look, Quick Attack, Bite, Double Team, Slash, Swords Dance, Night Slash, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/359.shtml Keystones *10x Charizardite X *10x Charizardite Y *5x Tyranitarite *8x Blastoisinite *9x Venusaurite *8x Alakazite *5x Gengarite *6x Gyaradosite *9x Aerodactylite *5x Scizorite *4x Blazikenite *4x Sceptilite *4x Swampertite *5x Banettite *5x Absolite *9x Garchompite *10x Lucarionite *3x Houndoominite *15x Aggronite *15x Pidgeotite *5x Steelixite *15x Sablenite *5x Cameruptite *4x Altarianite *5x Glalitite *5x Salamencite *5x Metagrossite *10x Mawilite *5x Magmarizer *1x Shiny Stone